The Dragonborn Chronicles: Path to Divinity
by Sabor364
Summary: There are many more adventures for the Dragonborn and his spouse. So far they had beaten Alduin, won Skyrim from the Empire, destroyed the old Coven of Volkihar Vampires, and stopped Miraak from coming back. Now all they have to do is literally mold Skyrim into an honorable land and expand the roles of every major Faction during a new war witht he Thalmor. Accepting OC's/maybe POVs
1. Prologue

A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I mentioned in my first fic that I was writing a sequel to the end of the Dragonborn's adventures so far (that Betheseda has released). This is me coming up with new ideas off the top of my head that will continue the many Plots and subplots of Skyrim. The character is neutral as far as Good or Bad goes, and his soon to be spouse and close friends are all OC's. Skyrim's a big place everyone, with a big story to continue whether it would be future tales of Solsthiem, or a new war with the Aldmeri Dominion. It's all about making Skyrim an independent Province or even becoming the seat of a new Empire only this time the dynasty will jump from Ulfric Stormcloak to the Dragonborn or someone else. Just brainstorming. Anyways, I'm accepting OC's from reviewers or readers, which is the first time I've done so in one of my fics. I can come up with characters, but other characters from readers are pretty cool as well. So I'm giving it a shot, review, or do whatever. Just no flames.

…

The Dragonborn Chronicles: Path to Divinity

Prologue: To lead a Dragon

I have always looked at everything that has happened to me with extreme concern, whether it was in this world, Sovngarde, The Soul Cairn, Apocrypha, or any of the other planes of existence. I am Dragonborn, and this is the story of me, my future wife, and followers. Our purpose is to rebuild Skyrim and the guilds, while making them strong and a force to be reckoned with. The fall of Alduin and the defeat of the Empire at the hands of me and the Stormcloaks had pretty much made sure that Skyrim, was once again on its way at being in peace. Not many agree with us becoming our own independent province, but we knew it was for the best. The Aldmeri Dominion and the Empire were both cast out of Skyrim. Any supporters were welcome to leave as well, with armed escort to give them safe passage to the roads. We had a long way until Skyrim was rebuilt, so we had better get to it. Forces align against us, ultimately the Aldmeri Dominion, and a strange force I have never encountered personally. I have a very strong influence on Ulfric Stormcloak whom listens to my Judgment. My name is Sabor Salvatoris, and fate would once again, call upon a Legendary Nord, Dragonborn.

…..

Solitude…a city that usually basks in peace. It used to be the capital of the Empire's occupation in Skyrim. Now, it wasn't. The city laid in almost complete ruin. The homes were damaged, the walls had been smashed, smoke and fire had engulfed whatever had been in the direction of spells and Thu'um's. The Imperials had fought valiantly, but failed miserably. The Stormcloak rebellion had liberated Skyrim and with the threat of Alduin finished, the only thing left in the way of peace were the Thalmor whom had took up a location in Haafingar. The Thalmor Embassy.

The morning after Ulfric's speech came quite early. Solitude was now the meeting place for many important individuals. All of the Jarls who were newly appointed by Ulfric, the high ranking members of the Stormcloak military, the Circle of Companions, the instructors of the College of Winterhold, and the headmaster of the Bard's College. Guilds that were not _officially here_, were such as notable members of the Dark Brotherhood, and the Thieves Guild. My lover and I were leaders of all of these guilds with the exception of the Bard's College. I didn't even want to be a part of them. Since the law always looked down upon the Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood, publically, we could not show our true faces. Our close friend Nazir and his "adoptive granddaughter" Babette were here, as well as my friends Brynjolf, Karliah, Delvin, and Vex. I had close friends here as well, and they were all a part of one faction or another, or extremely influential. They were supporters of the Stormcloak Rebellion, such as Joradin and Jessina, two Imperials whom owned an entire Trading company and were skilled Warriors. There were two Khajiit twins, male and female, Samui and Sumai. They were professional Thieves whom agreed never to steal anything from their friends. They had joined the Thieves Guild. There was Cyra-Dar, an Argonian freelancer Assassin, whom was slated to join the Dark Brotherhood. Then there was Felia, a Breton mage whom had just joined the College Of Winterhold.

But that wasn't all those whom were deemed important. The Black-Briar family, Delphine, Esbern, Isran of the Dawnguard, Serana the new leader of the Volkihar Clan, and several Housecarl's of mine and Angela's. There were countless more, many familiar faces and some who weren't. It was almost as if Skyrim's influential figures were all here. What surprised me the most, was the fact that members of the Psijic Order were there as well.

"Whoa," I said looking out the Pelagius Wing's window, "Big crowd." I was slightly surprised. I had on custom Ebony Armor that had blue ridges and edges on the chest piece. I wore my grey and blue cloak that covered everything but my front. The hood also hid my eyes from those who weren't standing directly in front of me. I kept one sword on me, which was Hellbrand. It was a Daedric sword that burned its victims while soul trapping them inside the sword itself to become nothing but energy for it. It was created by me at the Atronach Forge at the College of Winterhold. Angela, wore her trade mark silver glass armor with a white creamy cloak and hood. Her weapon was called Celestial Bow. It's effects rivaled my Hellbrand and Daedric artifacts in power. Once fired, the arrow of the bow had its own light that blinded anything that was in front of the arrow's direction. Also, it was highly effective against undead and released fire and shock damage to whatever it touched.

"We're going to publically address this to the most influential of Skyrim," Ulfric said, "I want all of Skyrim to know that we are our own independent Province. No more will we have to face the tyranny of the Thalmor, or the oppression of the Empire."

"You really think it'll be that simple old friend?" I asked Ulfric.

"No," Ulfric said, "With our victory today, the Thalmor will probably attempt to start another war. This time, they'll come for blood. Not just to dominate."

"With the evidence I gathered from that Thalmor Elenwen's office during my quest to defeat Alduin," I said, "I'm sure everyone will agree to what we have to say."

"Will our lives be simpler?" Angela asked as she held my hand firmly.

"I doubt it love," I replied, "Our lives have never been simple. I don't believe that in our life time, peace will be restored to the provinces. But we can pave the way for it. Don't you agree Ulfric?"

"I do," He replied nodding. We continued to stare down at the crowd, "But our hearts beat as one. No force shall overcome us when we decide to defend our honor and our homeland."

"Well spoken Ulfric," Galmar spoke, "And we have five minutes until the public address is made."

"I guess the guests of honor will not be joining us today," Ulfric stated, "I hope they'll forgive me for my treachery to their customs."

"I'm sure they will," I replied, "I invited them because this is the time of change. This is the time of new beginnings."

"I don't know how the crowd will react to your friends you made," Galmar said, "But I hope they don't panic."

"The many Sabor and I invited have had the same pleasure as you," Angela replied, "Fighting alongside them. Who would've thought that you all would work together so well?"

"It _is _a shock to have their kind as comrades," Ulfric said, "it seems that our destinies are getting far more scrumptious than ever."

"Agreed," I replied.

"High King Ulfric," A familiar voice announced, "It is time we start." I turned around to see Ralof, a newly anointed title of Stormblade. He is the captain under Galmar's personal Brigade. He nodded towards Angela and I before walking back out the room.

"Are you ready you two?" Ulfric asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Angela replied sighing. It was time we faced the monstrous crowd. We made our way out and down the stairs and stood in front of the door. It was us. Ulfric, Galmar, Angela, Ralof, and me. We were known as the War Hero's, the General, and the Leader of the Stormcloaks. There were cheers erupting from various areas of the crowds.

"Good people of Skyrim!" Ulfric announced, "Welcome to Solitude! Capitol of Skyrim!" The cheers erupted once more. "I know some of you and many others who do not feel as if the Stormcloaks should've won this war, I know many in Skyrim are still sympathizers of the Empire and Aldmeri Dominion. I cannot change your decision, but I will give the sympathizers a choice. You can stay in Skyrim or have safe passage out to whichever of the surrounding provinces your want. Unlike the Thalmor, we do not force our beliefs on the people we govern. The war was meant to bring freedom to our land, the freedom of worship, and the freedom of being one of the ten races that the gods have allowed us to be!" There was silence. "I am well aware of my apparent phase of racism towards the Mer and the Beast Races. This assumption has not gone unnoticed, I am proud to say that in all cities, no matter the Race, Argonians, Mer, and Khajiit are permitted to enter all cities." There was an eruption from mostly the bestial races. "I know now that we live in hard times. But I'm willing to erect a council to help govern Skyrim, to help bring stability, commerce, and help us rebuild Skyrim. Every Hold and every town or city has lost something due to the war. This is a new age for us here in Skyrim lads and lass's, I hope you'll eventually appreciate what the Stormcloaks envisioned for her and her people." He then got serious. "Now. The Dragonborn has something to tell you all about the Thalmor. He has evidence that has been looked over by myself and Jarl Elisif. The evidence was found in Elenwen's office during his quest to stop the World Eater. Sabor?"

I nodded. "All of you are aware what has transpired in Skyrim these last two years," I said, "From the War, to Alduin's Downfall, things are hard not to remember. But listen before you start to judge us for our mistrust of the Thalmor. I'm sure there are those who believe in their religions. We have Ancano, a Thalmor Agent, who had tried to harness the power of an ancient artifact which resulted in the deaths of Savos Aren and Mirabelle Ervine, the previous Archmage and Master-wizard of the College of Winterhold. The power was too great for any mortal among the world, but he used it to try and take it for the Thalmor's own purposes. He and several of his comrades attempt to stop Angela and I from leaving Labyrinthian alive. He of course failed. Then we have what they had done to the Companions." There were confused looks now. "The Thalmor instigated a war between the Companions and another guild known as the Silver Hand, which cost the lives of Skjor and Kadlak Whitemane. And though I don't have any qualms with them as of yet, the Thieves Guild's previous guild master was Mercer Frey. The Thalmor paid them off to help them find one of the last of the Blades which I cannot divulge the location due to ancient magic. They also had a hand in the Emperor, Titus Mede II's assassination. They heavily influenced a man named Amaund Motierre, to perform the Black Sacrament. The Dark Brotherhood assassinated him and any Penitus Oculatus agents in Skyrim. I'll be the first to tell you, there is no evidence supporting this with the exception of when the two bodies were found in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. One was of Thalmor and the other was of Amaund Motierre. The Emperor had always voiced his suspicions of the Council Member, but could never get proof of treachery. The Whiterun Guard found a missive on the Thalmor Agent. I don't have it with me, and the note is lost, along with the Guard, but it did say that the Agent was to meet Amaund at the Bannered Mare for a job well done for plotting against the Emperor. That's no mere coincidence my friends. The Thalmor had a hand in the Assassination of Titus Mede II. They also attempted to influence the cease-fire period between the Empire and the Stormcloaks as we were attempting to find a way to stop Alduin. Alas, Elenwen failed. I gave her the benefit of the doubt, and it almost cost me my life as well as the life of Whiterun's Jarl Vignar Grey-mane." There were again, confused looks. "When we captured my good friend Odahviing, a Red Dragon, in Dragons Reach, a group of ten Thalmor Agents attempted to assassinate us. They stated blandly that their intentions were to control Odahviing and travel to wherever Alduin was hiding and kill him themselves so that a mere man could not claim glory to it. In their eyes, a Mer should've been Dragonborn, and a man was not worthy of being a Dragonborn. They also stated that they could use Odahviing to wipe out the Greybeards or force him as a weapon for their own goals. Once again, they failed. The Thalmor are an evil group, more evil than the Dark Brotherhood. Their goal is to rule man and beasts, people of Skyrim. That goal ultimately cannot happen now. Another thing. I'm sure everyone here remembers the Vampire Uprising from the original Volkihar Clan. The Thalmor publically shunned them, but instead tried to work with them in secret on obtaining an Elder Scroll, once again, for their own deeds. Their attempted assassination and temporary alliance….you'll have to take my word for it. Even though they were not on Skyrim lands, I encountered a Thalmor Research Platoon on Solsthiem who had abducted a Nord to force him to tell them where rare materials were for a special armor. I stopped them and they would not see reason so now they're in the afterlife. I will not lie about the Thalmor, as much as I hate them, I respect their power. I have seen strength and extraordinary powers in this world, yet they still somehow thrive. I do not respect their attempts to control man and beast over their simple minded Mer supremacist beliefs. Here's the evidence." I held up the notebook I found in Elenwen's office. Though it didn't have anything on their attempt to capture Odahviing, it did have everything they were working to destroy in the Guilds apart from the Dark Brotherhood as they needed the brotherhood at the time. This is all the proof I need to march up to the Thalmor Embassy, and eradicate every last one. They need to be brought to justice."

Surprisingly, there was an eruption of applause. I nodded and motioned for Angela to speak. "Another issue, or complication is the return of the Dragon species," Angela spoke up, "I'm sure you all remember the attacks of the Dragons. They were ruled by Alduin firmly until the Dragonborn had defeated him time and time again, once at the Throat of the World, and the last in Sovngarde itself. The Dragons were left without a purpose. They had returned, but they didn't have a ruler. Some chose to be independent, doing whatever they want. Others continue Alduin's path, working to enslave mortals. And many others have pledged themselves to the teachings of the Greybeards, to better understand "The Way of the Voce." Time has not passed much since Alduin's fall, but already, civilized Dragons are making their presence known. Odahviing, an undead Dragon forced to guard a realm of Oblivion known as the Soul Cairn named Durnehviir, a dragon known as Britsilfaal, and lastly, a Dragon known as Paarthurnax. There are many others whom we have not come in contact with. We can only—"

We gazed behind the crowd. The five of us did so. What we saw, were four men in grey robes. They actually came. I didn't think that the Greybeards would come to this gathering as they never left High Hrothgar. They came though. Everyone in the crowd looked at what had us fixated. There were gasps as realization hit who they were. The Greybeards. Arngeir gazed at me and merely nodded. I smiled. There were distant roars in the air of Solitude. Stormcloak Soldiers knew better than to combat what was about to happen. I felt that both sides were safe, the Dragons and Stormcloak. But everyone else? Most knew that the Dragons Odahviing, Durnehviir, and Britsilfaal were Angela and mine's comrades. But what about Paarthurnax? Will the sight of him make them nervous. Durnehviir was currently in the Soul Cairn as he was to be eternally. I hoped to change that one day, perhaps I will.

Finally my confirmations proved true, the three Dragons flew over the walls and in a circle looking for suitable places to land. It was indeed Paarthurnax, Odahviing, and Britsilfaal. The crowd gazed in partial fear, wonder, and complete transfixion on the Dragons. Paarthurnax landed behind his four colleagues while Odahviing and Britsilfaal landed on the separate wings of the Blue Palace.

"These are three of the Dragons that _will_ not harm mortals," Angela continued, "Unless, need be. Paarthurnax, is the Grandmaster of the Greybeards." There were gasps. "Odahviing and Britsilfaal are comrades who helped us in the War, including taking Solitude. There is another. Durnehviir, whom is cursed to guard the Soul Cairn. He—"

"Should be here," I interrupted, "It's only to honor him as he fought for others freedom even if he didn't have it himself. In fact, DURNEHVIIR!"

The shout was loud and caused the air to shake and in the space that was between the five of us, and the crowd, a purplish energy started to erupt from the ground. Quickly, it formed into a Dragon that was built from the bone, to the muscle, to the rotten flesh, though it was starting to heal with every time I had summoned him.

"I am back," He bellowed looking at me, "Thank you Dovahkiin!" He then took flight after shaking his body. He came around to land on one of the taller buildings near the rear of the crowd.

"These Dragons have been granted the freedom of flying near settlements without being harassed by anyone as long as they do not bring harm to anyone," Ulfric stated, "And I'm sure that some of you wouldn't mind seeing a friendly dragon instead of the ones who attempt to kill you." There were a few laughs. "Anyways, to conclude the gathering today, I leave you all on a note that a council of Skyrim will be created to help aid me in leading Skyrim into being something the Thalmor and Empire fears!" The crowd cheered massively.

Eventually the crowd departed, many of the crowd leaving the city. The only few who remained were members of the guilds Angela and I were in charge of. Though the Thieves Guild members and the Dark Brotherhood weren't here (to the public), the members were here secretly. No one knew they were members of these Notorious Guilds. The Greybeards stayed put as well, as well as the Jarls, many of the housecarls, Serana, and Isran.

"Thank you all for coming here," Ulfric said to them, "The War for Skyrim is over however the war with the Thalmor isn't. They'll come back for blood after their failed attempts to control everything in Skyrim."

"And for what I'm about to do today," I said nonchalantly.

"And that," Ulfric said, "I know you have business to attend to Dragonborn, as far as overseeing your guilds; you too Dragon's Angel. I'm also asking you to be a part of Skyrim's Council to represent the Guilds and help with rebuilding Skyrim to its former beauty. Arngeir….." He looked at Arngeir.

"All is forgiven Ulfric," Arngeir said, "Even though we are still disappointed in your decision, we respect it. Apart from your challenge of the previous high king, you have used your Thu'um sparingly. For that, we are willing to start over."

"Thank you Master Arngeir," Ulfric replied.

"Don't thank me," Arngeir replied, "Thank Paarthurnax. He was the one who wished to make amends. If he believes that we need to, then so be it."

"I guess I couldn't ask for anything better," Ulfric replied grimacing slightly.

"As for you Dragonborn," Arngeir spoke, "It seems that Paarthurnax and your brethren have much to discuss with you."

"Really?" I asked, "I thought we've been through all the major discussions we could possibly go through."

"Apparently not," Arngeir spoke, "Even I nor the other Greybeards know what Paarthurnax wants, but clearly it involves you and miss Angela here."

"Very well," I replied then walked up to Paarthurnax, "You wished to see me old friend?"

"Hmmm," Paarthurnax spoke his voice echoing off the walls and homes of Solitude, "I do, _**yes. **_But it is not for mortals to hear. Only the Dovahkiin should know this knowledge and his _**mate.**_ I know you have business with your followers and comrades, but this is of great importance."

"How great?" I asked then smirked, "Of course I'll listen to you and the other Dovah."

"I think you two should come with me for a _**flight," **_Paarthurnax spoke.

"Wait what?" I asked. He had ridden on Odahviing once, but never…..no, "Aren't you a bit old to be giving people rides sir?" Angela elbowed me.

The old Dragon stifled a laugh. "I may be old Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax replied, "But I'm still plenty enough capable of carrying two light-weights."

"Alrighty then," I said not making any more aggravation towards the subject. "Everyone. We'll be right back. Ulfric? You mind allowing my guests to stay in the blue palace?"

"Of course," Ulfric replied nodding, "I'll still be looking for council members though."

"Fine by me," I replied as I walked over to Paarthurnax who lowered his neck slightly. We climbed on and Paarthurnax nodded and took off. The familiar feel of flying through the air, was entrancing. Angela had been aboard a Dragon before, like me. During my battle with Miraak, the First Dragonborn, she had no choice but to stay behind as Apocrypha most likely would have driven her insane due to the overwhelming nature of the realm. I had to admit, that place almost got me. She latched onto me.

She had been through many endeavors with me, from going into Bleak Falls Barrow to find the Dragonstone to trapping Odahviing in Dragonsreach. She also helped with the Volkihar Clan Crisis and was a key participate in several of the guilds like me. We helped Kadlak Whitemane achieve his life long dream of going to Sovngarde and in the process becoming the Harbinger and second in command. Hircine wasn't too pleased but I took the brunt of his anger. We also restored the Thieves Guild to its former glory and I even became a Nightingale and Guild Master. Angela pretty much became one of the senior members of the Guild. I became the Archmage at the College of Winterhold as well with Angela becoming a Wizard. In the Dark Brotherhood, I had become the Listener while Angela had become one of the three Speakers. We were both apart of the Dawnguard, Vampire Hunters whom had an unlikely alliance with the new order of Volkhar Vampires which was in turn led by Serana. Between the two of us, we had blessings from the Daedric Prince's that had influence in Skyrim with the exception of Namira who already had a Champion. In the past we had fought alongside Delphine and Esbern against Dragons whom terrorized Skyrim, though we did so in secret as the Thalmor are still after any Blades around, and recruiting was not an option. It seemed that it went that way for almost all of the guilds as well with the exception of the Thieves Guild as many new members showed up out of the blue from random circumstances such as Garthar saving Vex only to be assaulted by her and for her to offer him a place in the guild.

It was true that Skyrim had come a long way since Angela and I took odd ball jobs, helping everyone out in different places, solving problems, and going on adventures. We also performed tasks for the Guilds we were apart of such as contracts for the Dark Brotherhood, Jobs for the Thieves Guild every now and then, going out and solving problems involving magic under the jurisdiction of the College of Winterhold, and complete contracts for the Companions. We also did oddball jobs such as acting as Couriers or retrieving something from somewhere, or even completing bounties issued from the Jarl's of Skyrim. We have ventured into the depths of Skyrim's many Ancient Ruins, collected their secrets, and claimed them. This included the Skyrim sanctioned Nine Dragon Priest Masks which were all mine and Angela's office at the College of Winterhold. This also included half of anything we owned that had to do with Magic such as the Staff of Magnus. The Vault in the Thieves Guild Headquarters had pretty much half of our wealth inside as well as our most expensive items like the Larceny Targets. If there was a legendary item in Skyrim or Solsthiem, it was in our ownership.

It seems though that

Parthurnaax flew us towards the familiar mountain with Odahviing, Durnehviir and Britsilfaal following us. The Throat of the World. For a normal person, it could take you three weeks to cross Skyrim from one corner to the other. On horse it takes about a week in a half. On Shadowmere or Arvak, one day, and on Dragons…..thirty minutes to an hour. But it felt as if we were only riding the old Dragon for a few minutes. When we came up on the Throat of the World, we saw an amazing sight. There were many many Dragons perched on the Throat of the World's tip where Parthurnaax meditated.

There were several different breeds of Dragons here. There were the regular Dragons, Frost Dragons, Blood Dragons, Elder Dragons, Ancient Dragons, Revered Dragons, and Legendary Dragons. Then there were the most uncommon Dragon species such as Red Dragons, Black Dragons, and Storm Dragons. Britsilfaal was a variant of the Black Dragon, being a Twilight Shadow Dragon. I had only ever seen close to this many Dragons when I defeated Alduin.

"I see you've been busy Parthurnaax," Angela said as we circled around the mountain.

"Yes," Parthurnaax replied, "The Dovahkiin's Thu'um is the reason some of them are still here, but my brother's downfall has allowed me to convince many of the Dov that the old ways were obsolete. Dragons should not rule over man, Dragons should rule _with _man."

"If only the Thalmor and the Dominion thought like that," I said as Parthurnaax landed near the Word Wall. We got off as several of the conversing Dragons stopped and stared. Odahviing landed on the Word Wall while Britsilfaal landed on the nearby boulder.

"If only," Angela repeated as she clamored off. The Dragons all looked at me.

"So what's this about Parthurnaax?" I asked. The old Dragon looked at me with his yellow eyes.

"The Dov have felt a strong presence Dovahkiin," Parthurnaax replied, "Stronger than you, stronger than all of us."

"Really?" I asked, "It's not Alduin again is it?"

"Niid," Parthurnaax spoke, "But we know it's more than just a Dovah. This is another god."

"I don't know if I can stand up to any more gods in this life time," I replied, "Alduin pretty much proved that." I remember the fight against Alduin. It took everything I had out of me. I didn't just use my Voice even with the many shouts I knew. I had to use Daedric Artifacts such as the Spellbreaker, Ring of Hircine, Azura's Star, the Dawnbreaker and Sanguine's Rose. I also had to use various magical spells and abilities to win such as Incinerate, Icy Spear, Thunderbolt, Ebony Flesh, Summoning Atronachs and Dremora Lords, and using Healing spells. I used the Shadowcloak of Nocturnal and my ability to turn into a Werewolf as well. It was a long and hard battle against the World Eater. I've never had such a tough battle before. With the help of Tsun and the three Heroes of Sovngarde, the Battle of Tongues ended with a victory against the World Eater. The Dragon Crisis had finally come to an end, or had at least weakened Alduin supporters significantly and they were scattered and unorganized.

"You show weakness Dovahkiin," Odahviing said, "You of all people know that weakness is doubt amongst our kind."

"Why should we follow him!?" One of the regular Dragons bellowed, "Us Dovah following a Mortal! It's absurd!"

"Hold your tongue Fodunfel," Britsilfaal ordered.

"Heh," I uttered sarcastically, "I show weakness? That's the absurd thing. Don't mistake my respect for a god to be weakness. _Any _of you. Alduin may have been misguided, but he has earned my respect. He gave me the greatest battle of a life time in Sovngarde. Alduin had fallen off his path our father had set for him. The Dovah are indeed greater than mortals in power, but not in ingenuity or compassion. It has been proven many times over that although most mortals can't permanently kill the Dovah, they can defeat you. How many times have you been forced to fall back due to Mortals severely injuring you? Some of the lesser Dov here I know."

"You insult our kind!" Fodunfel growled, "Your own brethren. How dare you compare us to you mortals."

"I don't insult anyone," I replied simply, "And I'd advise you to watch your tongue. At least be civil brother."

"Civility is for the weak!" Fodunfel yelled flapping his wings one time to land in front of me, "I challenge you Dovahkiin!"

"You challenge me?" I asked then sighed, "Very well."

"FO KRAH DIIN!" Fodunfel shouted unleashing Frost Breath.

"FUS!" I uttered. My Voice had stopped the shout without harming the Dragon in any way. My mastery of the Voice far exceeded the Thu'um of this young Dragon. "You've got a lot to learn," I said, "But then again, so do we all."

"Silence!" The Dragon uttered, "FUS RO!" I simply put my hand out in front of me casting a powerful Ward. The Thu'um didn't even faze me.

"Your Thu'um is strong but not strong enough," I said shrugging, "Come on now. Stop this nonsense."

"FO KRAH DIIN!" Fodunfel shouted.

"I see you want to continued," I said as the Icy breath pelted towards me. I stood my ground.

"IISS!" I was encased in solid ice.

"My Thu'um hit him!" Fodunfel taunted, "You are not so mighty Dovahkiin." Without the use of my hands, I casted Fire Cloak slightly annoyed. The Ice melted instantly. "What!?"

"You fail to see reason," I said, "So I'll just have to beat you into submission."

"If you think—"

"FUS RO DAH!" I shouted. The power of my Voice had sent the hostile Dragon flying back almost over the cliff side. "WULD NAH!" I closed the distance between me and the Dragon and literally punched the Dragon in the side of its jaw. I had learned to combine Magic with my Unarmed skills such as using Alteration Spells to make my punches hurt more. "SU!" If you've ever been hit by my punches in with just slow speed, imagine ten punches a second. That's what this Dragon was taking. He snapped his jaws at me. I grabbed him by the maw with both hands and looked in his eyes. "I'm tired of fighting you brother. I'm doing my best _not_ to kill you." I let his jaws go.

"Why!?" The Dragon growled.

"Because no Dov's or mortal's life is worth this petty argument," I replied, "There are disagreements between everyone. But this….is _not_ one that's worth bloodshed you big idiot." The last part was spoken in such a way it sounded as if I was speaking to a close friend who hadn't realized something. I walked away from him turning my back. "I know the nature you're all use to." I looked around at the massive crowd of the Dragons. "I know that lust you have for domination. I feel it too, though probably not as much as you do. But the times of Dragon ruling over mortal is done. Alduin is finished. Maybe not permanently, but while I live, the Dovah are _not_ going to get away with killing innocent mortal kind."

"You show compassion for our race?" One of the Red Dragons spoke, "Even if we have slaughtered mortal kind?"

"To me," I replied, "Everyone makes mistakes and will either try to follow up on that mistake and make their situation far worse, or learn from it and try to make amends. Parthurnaax is a prime example, and I'm thankful that he turned to peace and meditates to keep himself from returning to his old ways."

"But what of you?" Fodunfel asked, "Surely you haven't committed such atrocities as the Dov have."

I let out a good natured laugh. "My friend do you honestly think I haven't done evil?" I asked, "I still do evil, and I ask the gods forgiveness every day. I walk a fine line between what many determines good and evil. You could say I'm neutral."

"How can you have done evil deeds then?" A Revered Dragon asked.

"Who here knows of Sithis?" In response there were a few growls. "I serve him as Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. I don't kill because I enjoy it. I kill because of fate. If you are targeted by Sithis. One way or another, you will die. Though I doubt someone would perform the Black Sacrament on a Dov. That's the absurd thing there. I'm also a professional Thief, and Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild. I am one of the Champions for ten of the Daedric Lords and serve Nocturnal Proudly. I've killed beggars whom had no future in their lives, who have wronged someone, or who will do something in the future. But I assure you, when the Dark Brotherhood kills, it's because the law usually won't. You could call the Dark Brotherhood the enforcers of Justice. Though, I've made it a point that no friend of mine will be targeted. On the other hand, I am the Arch-mage of the College of Winterhold which is a College that studies Magic, and I'm Harbinger of the Companions, which are men and women of honor. I am a Senior Member of the Dawnguard who are Vampire Hunters, and an honorary member of the new clan of Volkihar Vampires. Now you tell me what part of that means I'm only good or evil."

It gave all the Dragons something to think about. They pretty much thought that their former enemy "The Dovahkiin" was a great Hero who fought for only Honor and Peace. There was some truth in that, but there was still that fine line that I walked. To most I was a Hero, but to those who knew me, I was much more.

"Tell us then," A random Blood Dragon spoke, "What do you plan to do now that you've destroyed the World Eater?"

"Do my damndest to make Skyrim a better place to live in," I replied, "For mortals, and the Dov if need be. The only thing that I want to destroy is the Thalmor and their supremacist ideals. I'm fighting for balance now. Instead of one side having more than the other, I believe each side should be equal, including racial instances. And this deal with the differences between good and evil, it doesn't matter if you are evil. If you have the willpower to make amends, then act on it. A wise old Dovah once asked me: what is better—to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?"

"Bold words Dovahkiin," Paarthurnax spoke, "This is true my brothers. Living as I do is harsh but necessary to ensure peace. It does however get easier over time. This however is not the reason we summoned you here Dovahkiin."

"It's not?" I asked blinking, "Oh yeah, the new radiating power you're sensing. Do you know what it is?"

"In reality it is relatively close," Odahviing spoke, " It's not a Magical artifact, it's a being."

"As in Man, Beast, and Mer or Dov?" I asked.

"Neither," Britsilfaal spoke shaking her massive head. Although Dovah didn't have a set gender, Britsilfaal had a feminine voice.

"Daedric?" Angela asked.

"No," Paarthurnax spoke, "We know it's neither of those, but we don't know what it is. Only that it hasn't been felt in a long time and by very few Dovah."

"Well where is this being at?" I asked.

"We don't know," Paarthurnax replied, "But we _do _know that whatever it is, it's close. Close to the Monahven. In a Ancient Tomb."

"That's very close," Angela said, "In what direction?"

"We cannot pinpoint the location," Britsilfaal spoke, "But if the Dovah feared one entity, it is this one."

"Must be one hell of a power," I said, "Do you think it's a God? You said so earlier yourself."

"That _is _a possibility," Britsilfaal spoke, "But Gods have not stepped foot in this realm since the beginnings of time. They only influence the world now."

"But this wouldn't be the first time a god has showed up," I said, "A prime example is Alduin. And if you can call the Daedric Lords the equivalent would be Nocturnal who came briefly when I returned her Skeleton Key to the Twilight Sepulcher. And I've seen Sheogorath inside the Blue Palace." Though, it was in someone's deceased mind.

"You compare the Daedric Princes to the divinity of the gods," A lesser Dragon spoke, "I do not think the Gods will approve of that."

"My friend," I said, "Gods and Goddesses are of course nothing but divinity. Like I said before, I respect the powers of the gods and I might not favor a singular one. In fact, I don't. The reason being is that whether anyone knows it or not or believes in them the way I do, all of them have a part in Mundus and their spheres of influence are pretty much self explanatory. Whether the gods look down upon me or not, it doesn't change a thing. Anyway, enough about what my beliefs are. Paarthurnax? Anything else?"

"Yes," Paarthurnax said, "Earlier if you recall, Ulfric Stormcloak proposed a council for Skyrim in leadership." I nodded. "Odahviing and I have called followers of your Thu'um. I may have inherited the leadership, but _you _are the rightful leader. Your Thu'um is the strongest in all of Taazokaan."

"I see," I replied, "And what are you getting at? We've established the fact that few can best me."

"Oh for the love of Talos!" Odahviing groaned, "The Old One just said it. You will lead us."

I sighed. "I know what he said Odahviing," I replied slapping my palm against my forehead, "I just don't know how much more leadership Opportunities I can take." Odahviing merely tilted his head in slight puzzlement.

"You seem to be doing great so far," Angela commented shrugging.

"Not helping love," I replied sighing, "How am I going to lead the Companions, the College of Winterhold, the Thieves Guild, and the Dark Brotherhood while maintaining a position on Ulfric's Council and lead an entire population of Dragons? Not to mention all the other stuff I'm a part of. The Courts of the Holds, the champions of some of the Daedra, keeping the alliance between the Dawnguard and Serana's clan strong, and—"

"Okay dear I get it," Angela replied grasping my forearms gently, "But what else can you do? You've got me, Aela, Vilkas, Farkas, Tofdir, Brynjolf, Karliah, Babette, and Nazir to help you out with the Guilds. And how many Housecarls do we have? They've been helping us from the start."

"The price of leadership is hard work I'm afraid," Paarthurnax spoke, "That is why you will be successful. Teach those you lead what you have learned over the years as I do."

"Yeah but you've got a couple hundred years on me," I replied then looked at Angela, "We've been adventuring for what? Five years?"

"Close to it." Angela replied. Almost Five years ago when I was twenty, Alduin attacked Helgen ironically saving my life in the process. In those five years, those events played out. Now it seemed that I wouldn't get to live that happy quiet life he wanted with Angela, unless things were sorted out. Maybe we could take a vacation…but this was the world of Gods and creatures. It wasn't happening. Hopefully, there would be time for our wedding during all the chaos. And what of this new entity that was in Skyrim? An Entity that once made Dragons quiver like frightened pups? Most likely, the future was going to have a lot in store for Skyrim. I just hope this wasn't another Miraak. I didn't feel like visiting anymore planes of Oblivion…especially anything close to Apocrypha, which was ironic because I use to visit old Hermeous-Mora's realm a lot for knowledge and to give me an edge over the former Dragon Priest. Time will tell how Skyrim can be shaped, and just to make sure everything is kept in balance and no one receives too much power in authority…I step in bending their will, even if it was Ulfric Stormcloak.

…..

The End

…

OC submission-

Rules-

Original character only (OC's made by yourself, not from other authors from different stories unless you have permission) Can submit up to three.

Cannot kill members of different guilds unless you submit another for that purpose

All must be willing to learn from the Dragonborn, Greybeards, or original characters

Age doesn't matter.

Can be in up to two occupations (three if it's a minor career) (details below)

Name-

Race-(Nord, Imperial, Breton, Redguard, Khajiit, Argonian, Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer, Orc)

Gender- (Male/Female)

Occupation to join: (Guild's, Armies, a new Greybeard, Blades, careers(ex: Hunter, Mercenary, Farmer)

Specialization- (Ex, Archery, Conjuration, Block)

Unique Skills- (If any)

Description- (Description of Character looks, personality, brief history, goals, etc.)

Apparel- (Such as Robes or Armor, when not in uniform of Guild)

Weapon(s)- (Anything but Daedric Artifacts or Skyrim historical artifacts (such as the Gauldur Weapons)

Items- (Self explanatory)

….

Occupations Possible-

College of Winterhold, Companions, Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Nightingales, Military of Skyrim (Pending a new name other than Stormcloaks), Stormcloaks(Ulfrics personal guard), Blades, Dawnguard, New Volkihar Clan (Details later), Morag Tong, Red Dragon Trading Company (Details Later), Dragonguard (Warriors of the Dragonborn(probably an overused term as well but oh well)). More career's in the future.

Minor Careers-

Mill Worker, Hunter, Farmer, Salesman, Shop Owner, Cultist's of Daedric Princes or Gods, Caravans.


	2. The Divine Intervention of Talos

A/N: Okay the first chapter is now up, (Last was the Prologue). This one marks how the Dragonborn will manage all of the things he plans to do. There were five OC submissions and they'll get their debut the next chapter or the chapter afterwards.

…

The Dragonborn Chronicles: Path to Divinity

Chapter 1: The Divine Intervention of Talos

_Elenwen's POV_-

It was late at night, yet no Mer slept. We were on our guard and were also packing our most prized information and artifacts we had gathered from our time in Skyrim. The Aldmeri Dominion needed all this information because most of it had to do with the Stormcloaks and the Dragonborn. The battle in Sovngarde was no secret as it seemed that the sky itself had turned into Sovngarde's image revealing the Dragonborn's quest in that plane. Everyone bared witness to the Dragonborn's battle with Alduin across Tamriel, possibly across the entire face of Nirn. Some of her Thalmor spies, who were indeed Thalmor Soldiers, had infiltrated Solitude during the Skyrim Reclamation speech and discovered that the Dragonborn was going to target the Thalmor Embassy. This struck fear within the member's of the Thalmor as well as anger. How dare a man try and reign over a Mer! It was inexcusable, unnatural. But this was no ordinary man. This was the man who had defeated Alduin, the World Eater. But even he could not match the power of the Aldmeri Dominion.

With the Empire cut off from High Rock, and the rest of the Provinces on their own, the Aldmeri Dominion was the number one Superpower in Tamriel. The Imperial Legion still had forces of near one hundred fifty thousand men, while Hammerfell had almost an equal amount and were probably had the most skilled warriors. Argonia, the new name for the Black Marsh and Southern Morrowind had strong tribes of guerilla War-fighters who were Argonians. Morrowind was still ruled by the Great Houses, specifically more influenced by the houses of Telvanni and Redoran. Solsthiem was occupied by both houses as well as the Nords. High Rock was full of Bretons and Orcs. There wasn't much military there, though there were many Battle Mages, and Orsimer tribes. The only military there was the Sixteenth Legion and eleventh Legion. These two Legions were now cut off from supplies from Cyrodiil's reinforcements and supplies and the rest of the Imperial Legion.

Skyrim had won the civil war due to the Dragonborn who led the Stormcloaks to victory completely annihilating the Fourth Legion led by General Tullius and his Legates. Fortunately for the Dominion, we had control of three Provinces while the Empire had control of Cyrodiil, High Rock, and parts of Morrowind and Argonia. Though anywhere but Cyrodiil was weakened in support. Skyrim however was full of Nord Warriors with nothing but brute strength and weaponry. Their ranks did not fill in with Magic, no tactics, just brute strength and direction from their new High King and this council he was erecting. The Dragonborn had aided the Stormcloak rebellion with his own skills and three Dragons, which was probably the most frightening aspect of the rebellion itself. A man controlling dragons? That shouldn't be possible. Only Mer should have that kind of superiority. Had this man been an Altmer or Bosmer, we could've influenced him into believing that the Empire had everything to do with his problems and join the Aldmeri Dominion. But no, Auriel seemed to be testing our strength. And we will prove him that the Mer is the only ones to bask in his glory. But the Aldmeri Dominion's military was full of seasoned Battlemages who could easily deal with the Nords.

When my contacts in Solitude gave me returned to my doorstep with information, it was clear that our small detachment should flee Skyrim and return to Alinor. It was the Dragonborn who infiltrated my Embassy and stole many copies of my documents of recent endeavors. From our plans involving disbanding the guilds, plans of capturing Esbern, to having the Dark Brotherhood Assassinate the Emperor via Amaund Motrierre. But that last bit was never recorded upon one missive. How did this Dragonborn get that information if it was right here in her hand?

"Elenwen," A soldier said coming into the office.

"Soldier," Elenwen replied nodding.

"The last of our documents have been safely removed from the Embassy and are in transit to Alinor," The soldier said, "The only documents left are the few here in this office."

"Very well Soldier," Elenwen replied putting the last of the documents in a travel chest.

"Might I make a recommendation milady?" The soldier said gesturing to two other soldiers, "I wish for you to leave the Embassy now. If the Dragonborn or those worthless men capture you, then shame would befall you upon our Lordship." The soldiers picked up the chest and left my Solar.

"I was just about to take my steed and escort soldier," Elenwen replied, "We are to evacuate the Embassy now." We made our way through the rear courtyard, through the main building and out into the front courtyard. I got onto my saddled steed only for something to happen at the worst time for us. Before I could continue out the gates something appeared before us. A platoon of Thalmor Soldiers stood at the ready. It was a ghost, or a spirit of some sort.

"Greetings…."

"Who are you?" Elenwen asked.

"I am one of the many messengers of the Dragonborn," The ghost replied, "He has deemed your misdeeds and corruptive influences inexcusable. He offers a compromise for this detachment. Lay down your arms and he'll spare your lives. The Dragonborn is building an army….he would hate to waste such talents on trivial things such as your racist ways."

"Nirn will end before I take orders from a man or beast!" Elenwen growled.

"Not a wise choice…." The spectral assassin said eerily, "I'll see most of you in the Void….." With that, the spirit held up his ghostly hand to bawl it up and made a throwing motion towards his feet. He disappeared into a white mist only for something to combust out of nowhere in his place. It was like watching a Dragon burn away only in reverse motion. The bones, muscles, and skin were forming in front of the gate. Eventually clothing formed as well. In front of them was a man dressed in the College of Winterhold's Archmage's robes with that damned mask of his Morokei. In his left hand was the dreaded Staff of Magnus.

"You have been deemed expendable…." The man said calmly, "You should've compromised."

"We will not compromise with a mere man!" One of the soldiers announced.

"You see that kind of racist slander is what got you all in this situation in the first place," The Dragonborn spoke, "Prepare to die." He started to form power from his entire body concentrating on his magic. I knew that preparation everywhere. Every Master leveled spell had its difference in the preparation. He was going to Paralyze all of us! We had to run. I jumped off my steed and made a beeline for the Embassy front doors. I would've been a sitting duck if I had so because just when I got out of range, all of my loyal soldiers fell to the ground. I watched in fury as he stole their Magic with that Staff of his powering himself. Then I watched them wither away as the staff slowly killed them. Three soldiers came from behind him from outside the gates. One of them with a sword, the others with spells ready to fire. The swordsman charged with his sword over his head preparing to swing down. The Dragonborn simply grabbed the soldiers wrist and twisted it, breaking his bones. Then he placed his hand on the soldiers chest plate. Suddenly the soldier went flying back towards one of the spell casters. Five more soldiers came from down the road. I just stood at the front door watching in absolute horror. The Dragonborn was wielding power that no man should ever have. Only a _Mer_ should have that power!

The Dragonborn looked at the group of soldiers massing in front of him shaking his head. He immediately went into another preparation, only this time it was a Conjuration spell. He was going to conjure Thralls! But instead of Atronach Thralls, he summoned something more dangerous. The Harbinger of the Companions' dreaded Pack of Wolf Familiars. They were three times the size of regular wolves equaling the height of a man. One was made of fire, burning hotter than any flame, Another looked like an Ice Wolf only pure white. The next one was slightly grayer with a static discharge. The Last one was a pitch black wolf with red eyes. Black smoke seeped off its fur as if it was one with the shadows.

"Kill them all," The Dragonborn said calmly, "I have to have a little chat with our friend Elenwen." With that, he walked towards me. His wolves started to attack the Thalmor Soldiers, dispatching them with ease. I immediately ran inside the embassy hoping not to be caught. I could use the back way underneath our small prison. I immediately bolted for the back door. As soon as I was down the hallway out from the Lobby, I heard him. "You can't escape Elenwen. You might as well come back. You're the messenger for your Dominion now." Before I could get out the back door, there was someone standing in the way. She wore a white cloak over silver Dragon scale armor. Her face was cold and pale. She had a bow on her back which was Auriel's bow. The light that swarmed around her was similar to Stendarr's Aura. It was her! The Dovah's Angel! The only woman who has ridden a Dragon and the Dragonborn's lover! She was probably the second most powerful of the human species. Such power should not be possible to anyone but a Mer! I hated these two more than any human. They stole their power from the Mer. It wasn't right.

"Did you think you were getting away?" She asked, her voice was soft and clear as water, "Your soldiers that were back here did. Too bad they all fell to my arrows."

"Give it up Elenwen," The Dragonborn said, "Either cooperate, or I will bend you to my Will."

"I will never take orders from a man!" I growled.

"Oh yes you will," the Dragonborn said, "If I choose to, I can control all of Skyrim with my Thu'um. I would be the ultimate Martial Law. And you will now be put under the same Law. _GOL HAH!" _ I couldn't feel anything after that. I just wanted to obey his commands. They were for his will….

…

_Sabor's POV_

I sent Elenwen off to Summerset Isles with a message to the Dominion. I gave her a scroll which pretty much copied all of the memories I was going to show them. I showed them memories of the battle against Miraak, Alduin, and fighting alongside the Stormcloaks against the Empire. I also imprinted the skirmish in the Thalmor Embassy as well as my own personal message.

"_I left her alive on a whim," _I had told them, _"Talos will be restored in honor whether you like it or not. Your futile attempts to destroy the guilds and Skyrim from inside has failed. The Empire may have fallen for your ruse, or are just too weak to fight you any longer, but I assure you one thing. The Nords will stop at nothing until the Empire is restored to what it once was. Skyrim is only the beginning. Ulfric Stormcloak is Skyrim's New High King with us as his partners. I can see that you Mer will not go back to treating all mortals equal. That's the problem with you supremacists, you strive for peace and want to eradicate or enslave anyone not born of Mer. Those two factors cannot coexist. As long as there are ideals like this, then peace between Provinces will never be possible. War it is. But I promise you one thing. For every Aldmeri Dominion supporter there is, run while you can or you can lick your wounds and be ready for a fight when it comes, for if the sons and daughters of Skyrim don't come and find you, we of the Dragons and Dragonguard will. Good Luck…"_

He gave the scroll to Elenwen and sent her on her way. She rode off of the Embassy grounds on her steed. Now that the Thalmor were taken care of, they could finally start their plans for Skyrim. "So what do you think this Embassy will serve as now?" Angela asked, "Before it was nothing but an office and barracks for the Thalmor, now…." She trailed off.

"I don't know," I replied, "I'll figure something out for it. It could serve as a secondary location for one of the guilds, either that….or a place to train people. I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Five figures walked up the road towards the front gates. Their eyes burned bright gold giving them the perfect night vision for hunting prey. They were Volkihar Vampires. Serana was leading the other four up the road herself. "I see you've already killed them," She said lightly, "Good. That'll make our job much easier."

"Take what you need," I said, "I'd prefer this place was cleaned up before we try to use it for something."

"Don't worry," Serana said, "We'll put these bodies to good use."

"Please do," Angela spoke up, "They're worthless to us."

"What about their armor and weapons?" Serana asked.

"Their armor and weapons could prove useful to some of our Mer friends," Angela said, "Especially once we get them professionally changed to match Skyrim's colors."

"Agreed," I spoke, "If you would, transport the armor and the weapons to the old East Empire Trading Company's Warehouse. It'll be under new management."

"Very well," Serana said then sniffed the air, "looks like you forgot one." With amazing speed, two of her underlings shot towards the horse stalls. They quickly grabbed him by the arms. It was a Thalmor Justicator.

"No no please!" The Justicator begged, "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!"

"Mmm," Serana uttered after taking a whiff, "Your blood smells….appetizing."

"No!" The Justicator begged, "Dragonborn! Please you can't let these monsters kill me!" I noticed that the Vampires were slightly on edge. They hadn't fed in three days.

"Not that I'm sorry," I replied calmly, "But it's out of my hands. You see, Angela, Serana, and I made a pact. The pact is, we of the Dawnguard let her and her followers live….well….you know. Anyways, we leave them alone, only if they hunt Bandits, Marauders, crazies, and our enemies. Their agreement was that they didn't kill anyone else…..at least on purpose. But you my friend…..are an enemy….so…I'm not sorry, Mer."

Serana literally growled pulling out a Black Soul Gem and casting a Soul Trap Spell upon the Mer. "No!" He begged, "Please!" Angela and I backed away, knowing that a Vampire Feeding Frenzy was dangerous to anyone who had blood and wanted to keep it. The Mer's robes were torn off and his left leg was broken. The Justicator was slammed to the ground then the five Vampires were on him growling and rumbling. His screams of fear and pain only made it worse. They sunk their teeth in the Mer becoming much stronger with every pint of blood they drank. The Mer was no more. I had to admit, I have seen some horrible ways to go, but being fed on by a Vampire was probably the worst. When they were done with their meal they all looked replenished. Serana looked like her younger self once more.

"Well that was rather tasteful," She spoke wiping the excess blood off of her mouth and chin, "Most mortals can't stand the sight of someone being fed on. I'm surprised that you two can do it."

"You turned us once remember?" I replied compromising. It was true, temporarily we were turned into Vampires to travel to the Soul Cairn. Because we were pure-blooded Werewolves, we retained some of our Werewolf Traits. You could've called us Hybrids by that point. But upon exiting the Soul Cairn, the spirits of the wolves inside us, eradicated the Vampirism somehow. We were lucky to get out of the Soul Cairn when we did, as our souls would've been fried if we hadn't. We were pure-blooded Werewolves, but we can choose to have the burning eyes of a Vampire. That was the only thing we could have. It was perfect if we wanted to infiltrate a Vampire Coven or something. The eyes didn't do anything though. We already had keen vision at night once we were in our Werewolf form.

"Ah yes," Serana replied, "I almost forgot about that. I take it you still don't want to eat our way?"

"Well we desire a lot more blood in our meat," Angela said scratching her head, "Even for a Werewolf."

"I see," Serana said sighing, "I don't mean to be rude, but we've got our work cut out for us. I must return back to the Castle to make sure preparations are being made for the repairs. You four, don't be idiots. If your lives are in danger, don't get yourselves killed." She then transformed into her Vampire Lord form before flying off over the gates and towards the Castle.

"She hasn't changed one bit has she?" Angela asked as we walked out of the Gates.

"Not really," I replied, "You think she'll remember?"

"Remember what?" Angela asked as we walked towards a clearing where Odahviing and Britsilfaal were waiting.

"Our Wedding this Tirdas," I replied getting on Odahviing's neck as she did to Britsilfaal. He could the simple thought of the Wedding to her had made her all giddy. He remembered the proposal just like it was yesterday.

_We were sitting by the fire in a Stormcloak Camp in the Pale. Ralof and the other Stormcloaks had already gone to sleep with the exception of the few Sentries. We had been through many perils since before the war, such as joining the guilds, stopping Alduin, solving the Vampire Crisis, and stopping the first Dragonborn Miraak. We were now in war against the Empire. Half of Skyrim had just been taken by the Stormcloaks. Now we were waiting new orders. I knew all along that Angela and I would eventually get married if we both lived. I just had to propose. We were together for almost five years now._

_I remember asking her. "Angela," I asked pulling out Mara's Amulet and putting it on, "When this War is over. Will you marry me?"_

_Angela turned wide eyed and staring at me in disbelief. I knew she was hoping for this. Tears rolled down her eyes after a moment as she smiled. "Y-yes!" She uttered happily tackling me in a hug causing us both to fall off the log. After a long kiss, we snuck off into our tent and spent the night making love as silent as possible. Waking up the next morning, with nothing on but the covers, it set off a chain reaction of teasing from the other soldiers. The Camp's General wasn't too pleased._

"A wedding?" Britsilfaal asked her rider, "I've only ever heard of those in the old times, but never have experienced it."

"Well don't worry," Angela spoke, "You're invited."

"Hmmm," Odahviing spoke, "This may be an interesting experience."

"For you or us?" I asked, "I don't think a Dovah's ever attended a wedding before."

"Maybe not," Odahviing spoke, "So let's make this the first hmm?"

"Alright buddy," I replied, "How about we get out of here huh?"

"Agreed," Britsilfaal spoke. She took to the sky as well as us. I never got tired of being in the air on the back of a Dragon. Odahviing was more than happy to be my transport as he always stayed at the Throat of the World with Parthurnaax and the Grey Beards.

We flew high over the clouds, watching the Northern Lights as they changed from blue to green. "I'm pretty sure we're the first mortals to be this high in the sky aren't we?"

"Most likely," Odahviing spoke, "But this is a privilege to you and your mate only. Riding atop a Dovah is disgraceful to our kind if they aren't an underling of yours. Now hang on tight. We overflew our destination."

"What are you—"

I felt a lurch in my stomach as Odahviing folded his wings in and went into an angled dive. I had to admit. I couldn't tell if I was frightened or in a rush. The dive was so spectacular that I couldn't decide what was better. The idea of flying or free falling. Angela was holding on tight to Britsilfaal's scales praying she didn't slide off. We were right above Whiterun falling straight towards Dragonsreach. Odahviing and Britsilfaal opened their wings slowly as they slowed down and straighten out into a glide. I realized a long time ago that the shape of their tails allowed them to control their flight movements. That was how they went into a glide so smoothly.

"Best ride of my life!" I uttered.

"I believe it," Odahviing replied. The two Dragons circled around Whiterun from above descending slowly. Dragonsreach had become the official Dragon landing zone for any Dovah who followed my will. Odahviing and Britsilfaal were regularly flying around so the City guard knew them well. It didn't stop their amazement seeing a friendly dragon up close. The two landed softly on the balcony of Dragon's Reach and let their riders off.

"You know you don't have to go to the Throat of the World," I said, "Vignar did say you two could sleep inside Dragonsreach."

"A generous offer," Britsilfaal spoke, "We may take him up on that offer one day. The Mohaven is becoming crowded lately. More and more Dov sleep upon it every few days."

"How many are there now?" Angela asked.

"Around sixty Dov," Britsilfaal replied, "They have submitted to the old one's teachings like we have." I looked up at the Throat of the World seeing many tiny dots up there flying around under the Northern Lights.

"Is it ever quiet up there?" Angela asked.

"Mostly at night," Odahviing replied, "Have a pleasant night you two." With that, he lifted into the air and then flew off towards the Throat of the World.

"Pleasant Dreams," Britsilfaal spoke before flying after him. She roared as she flew over the Battle-Born farm, scaring the cattle below. She picked up speed to match Odahviing's as they flew up the side of the mountain. I will never understand the Dragon's Aerodynamics unless I was one of them myself.

"Well," Angela spoke wrapping her arms around me from behind, "What do you say we get some rest? Maybe a little bit of a good time tonight?"

"Works for me," I replied.

Breezehome hadn't changed much. Lydia still watched it like a hawk. The Wolf Familiars use to live here. Now they slept under an awning out back, frequently visiting Jorvaskrr. They couldn't be killed or soul trapped, but they could be incapacitated for a short period of time. Having the familiars here was actually a good cover up for the three Werewolves. If there were howls, the familiars were nearby…..supposedly. Changing into sleepwear, we fell asleep quickly in the comfortable bed.

The next morning, I woke up before Angela as usual. I went downstairs to cook breakfast only for Lydia to be doing so already. "You know you could've told me you two were coming home last night…." She said it as she was cooking.

"Sorry," I replied, "You were asleep and we arrived by express delivery."

"Dragon?"

"Uh-huh," I replied.

"I see," Lydia spoke, "Well okay. How long are you planning on staying this time?"

"I have to take care of some business with the guilds," I replied, "Angela….I don't know. She's been meaning to work on Wedding Plans."

"Hmm," Lydia uttered, clearly contemplating something. They heard a huge roar outside. A dragon.

"I'll take care of it," I spoke, "It's probably Odahviing or Britsilfaal." I got up and walked outside in civilian clothes. It was indeed Odahviing. But Britsilfaal was not there. It was a different Dragon, A Revered Dragon. "What is it?" Odahviing landed on top of Breezehome while the unnamed Revered Dragon flew around the outskirts of the City. "Well if that doesn't wake Angela, I don't know what will."

"My apologies, Dovahkiin. Please give my regards to the Angel. We have located the source of the unnamed power," Odahviing spoke looking at him, "It looks like man, but there may be more to it than that. Whoever it is, they're making their way to Ivarstead."

"Which means they'll scale the Throat of the World…."

"Precisely," Odahviing spoke, "I'm sure you will need to be there in case things go wrong. The lesser Dov are shuttering at its power, but the formidable Dov are respectful. Whoever it is, they're as strong as you or more."

"I'll let Angela know then," I said, "She's going to spend the day planning the wedding. I'll check this out."

"Very well," Odahviing spoke, "I'll be at Dragonsreach." He lifted off into the sky then flew out and around to land inside of Dragonsreach. I walked inside to tell Angela the news.

"What in oblivion was that?" She asked coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Odahviing," I replied, "And he said he's sorry for waking you. Listen love, I have to go to the Throat of the World. The Dragons have pinpointed the source of power. It's a man or something."

"I'll go with you," Angela said.

"No," I replied solemnly, "Stay here and plan the wedding. It's probably just a powerful Mage or something. Nothing I can't handle. If there's the slightest amount of danger, you'll be the first to know okay?"

"Okay," Angela replied nodding. I got dressed into my Dragonscale Armor as it was the easiest to get on at the moment. I grabbed my backpack as well as my Dragonbone Sword. Making my way to Dragonsreach I received the normal nods from the Guards who were watching the Dragon in awe.

"Traveling light I see," Odahviing spoke, "I hope your choice is a good one if you end up in combat Dovahkiin."

"Don't remind me," I spoke getting on his neck, "You ready?"

"Always," Odahviing replied then took to the skies. When we landed atop the peak of Skyrim's tallest Mountain, the Dragons were waiting like they usually did. Perhaps they were meditating before we arrived.

"Welcome back Dovahkiin," Parthurnaax spoke, "I trust you know why you're here?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Good," Parthurnaax spoke, "Hopefully, this will be a peaceful meeting."

"Hopefully," I mirrored. There was an awkward silence. "Hey Master Parthurnaax?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about the concept of a wedding?"

"Hmmm a human tradition," He rumbled softly, "The condition of joining two people accepting Mara as their Matron. I haven't witnessed one yet."

"This Tirdas," I replied, "When Angela finds a suitable place. You are welcome to be there as a guest, as are the other Greybeards."

"Hmmm," Parthurnaax spoke, "I don't think a Dragonborn's been married since Uriel Septim VII's time."

"Well," I spoke, "Odahviing and Britsilfaal are probably going to be there as well." Parthurnaax looked at the two Dragons, Odahviing giving a slight nod.

"I'll see what I can do," Parthurnaax spoke.

"Thanks," I replied merrily. I then used the flames spell to melt the snow underneath my feet and sat down criss-crossed and pulling out a quill, ink, and a scroll.

"What are you doing?" Odahviing asked.

"Working," I replied simply, "I've got a lot of work to do and little time to do it."

"What are you working on?" He pressed.

"Just listing out things to do really," I replied sighing, "So far fifty things come to mind including this man/woman coming up the stairs of the mountain."

"Anything on this list of yours Dov related?" Britsilfaal asked.

"Just some ideas," I replied, "nothing involving one dovah in general."

"What is it then?" Odahviing asked slightly eagerly.

"Bringing more to our cause," I replied basically, "Tell me something. Before Dragons ruled under Alduin, was it true that you were ruled by one of the races in Akavir?"

There were many growls from the other Dragons. "We weren't "Ruled" by anyone," Parthurnaax spoke, "The Tsaesci. They were literally snake-men. There were two forms of them; the ones that looked like man and their forms when they were older which were actually more serpentine. They had this ability to eat without physically consuming anything. It's much like our ability to absorb each other's soul. They fed on the flesh of anything nearby…but only the most powerful of life energy. Of course one of their species could not devour a Dovah, but a hundred could slay ten of us if we were caught off guard. The dov who were in Akavir fled it. But this was after Alduin's first ruling in the Merethic Era. The Akaviri Dragonguard pursued our kind which eventually became known as the Blades. With this alliance we have so far with the last two Blades, we can forget about hostilities for now, hopefully they'll diminish completely."

"Yeah I made it pretty clear to Delphine that I would not be killing you," I spoke, "And that they owed me their life for over a dozen times. Eventually, they had to do something. Not to mention I'm pretty good at getting what I want if need be."

"Hmm," Parthurnaax spoke, "It seems that you possess the same persuasive Thu'um that Miraak did—"

"Which I've only used on mortals," I reminded him, "I'd only use it on a dovah as a last resort."

"I must admire your restraint on temptation," Parthurnaax spoke, "In theory, you could kill our entire species with just one command."

"In theory," I agreed.

"To hold so much power," Parthurnaax spoke, "But not use it for yourself….you truly are the most powerful Dovahkiin that has ever walked Nirn."

"Eh," I replied brushing it off, "I don't see power as a reason to rule. I see it as a way to guide the followers to something better than tyranny." I sighed. "But of course, some Dov think that The Way of The Voice is a tyrannical lifestyle. I see it as another way of living. Think of it this way. I want to live in so many ways that I can't possibly fathom what it would be like. Sometimes all I want is to be nothing but Dragonborn and follow the Way of the Voice. Other times I want to be the one who fights the Dov alongside the Blades, which will never happen. Being the Harbinger of the Companions, the Archmage of Winterhold. The Guildmaster of the Thieves Guild, the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. Head Agent of the Nightingales, Vampire Hunter of the Dawnguard, Vampire Lord of the Volkihar Coven, Ruler of Solsthiem like Miraak was planning….living the life of a simple Homesteader with my Angela, raise a few kids….and just live on." I sighed again. "You get my point, but I can't just live one lifestyle in reality. I have to somehow balance them all out. I don't know if I can or not, I just keep going, praying to whichever Daedric Lord or God is listening that one day, my mind will be at peace."

"Someone could mistake you as a Philosopher," Odahviing commented.

"I aim to please," I replied lightly. All of the Dragons on the Peak suddenly went rigid for a split second. I noticed it instantly, sensing another Dragon. It was an unfamiliar presence.

"Hmmm," Parthurnaax spoke, "It seems that a new brother has arrived Dovahkiin."

I stood up hearing the distant roars. The Dragon came from the North. I could see it in the distance getting closer. Then I realized what kind of Dragon it was. It was a rare Red Dragon. It was slightly larger than any of the Dragons here. As it landed in front of me on the Throat of the World, it looked at directly at me.

"Dovahkiin," It uttered, "I am honored to have met the last of your kind."

"As I you Brother," I replied courteously.

"YOL!" It uttered. Some of the other Dragons flinched waiting to see what I'd do. I just stood there. My body had built up a resistance to the first of the Fire Breath Shout.

"YOL!" I shouted back. The Dragon took the shout with intent.

"Your Thu'um is strong," The Dragon rumbled, "You are indeed the most powerful Dovahkiin in an Era. My name is Nafaalilargus." The Dragons all around started to react in different ways. "I serve the ninth Divine Talos."

My mouth dropped open. "As in….the god I fought for?"

"Can you think of no other?" Nafaalilargus questioned, "Talos has returned to personally meet the destroyer of Alduin, though he is here in an Avatar, not physically. At the moment, he is making his way up to the peak."

The Dragons all around started to seem antsy. I had to admit, if this was true, so was I. I kept my calm facial expression. It wasn't every day you could hold a conversation with a God. Now I could do it with a Daedric Lord as I was on good terms with most of them. Sheogorath, Sanguine, Malacath, Hircine, and Hermaeus Mora. Nocturnal was another Daedric Prince I served, being a Nightingale. Angela seemed to be favored by Sheogorath, Azura, Clavicus Vile, Hircine, Mephala, Miridia, and Mehrunes Dagon. Hircine paid an enormous amount of attention to us as we were pure blooded Werewolves. He often aided his pure-blooded hounds as they were his favorite, fiercely independent but loyal, and were not afraid of their patron like so many others were. I remembered being questioned by Vaermina one time, which was completely irrelevant because she could sense fear being as her sphere was around dreams and nightmares, most of them bare forth evil omens. She asked me what I feared. I honestly couldn't tell her because I didn't know true fear. The only true fear I knew of was failing at whatever I wanted to accomplish and to lose Angela. The latter was not one that was possible for her to act on as those secrets were guarded by Nocturnal herself.

Around fifteen minutes later, the four Greybeards of High Hrothgar walked into view with a single man behind them. This man wore gold and silver armor that looked so pristine the light from the sun glistened off of it. It was the exact same armor as his shrines. The only difference was that he didn't have his helmet on. His eyes were bright green and his hair and beard were dark. He looked as if he had been through many hardships himself. I could feel the power that seemed to seep off of him. This was a power greater than my own, a power equivalent of Miraak and Alduin's power put together. This _was _a God. The mighty Talos!

"Talos," I spoke. It wasn't a question or a sentence of disbelief. The sentence was just plain, a statement. I would've dropped my knee in respect but I wasn't comprehending that a Divine was standing in front of me via Avatar form. I realized how disrespectful I was being.

"The Greybeards had the same reaction Dragonborn," Talos spoke, "I suppose it is rather seldom one would be in the presence of a Divine." His voice was strong, steady, and full of authority, like you could actually place your faith into him. "I am Talos, God of War and Governance, though I'm not here physically. This is my Avatar, Wulf…"

"Wulf?" I asked.

"Irrelevant," Talos said shrugging it off laughing slightly, "I've only manifested this way before one other time and that was when the Nerevarine needed a little luck on his side defeating Dagoth Ur. Nevertheless that was almost an Era ago. I came here to have a conversation with the savior of the world….three times I might add."

"Well I'm here," I replied acceptingly.

"We've been watching you Sabor," Talos spoke, "I must say that you're a surprising man. Let me go over your achievements in your life so far. You were born with the Soul of a Dragon and the genetics of a Nordic Werewolf. You survived a supremacist lycanthrope arena and escaped with the help of Hircine, you found your way back to your homeland and set things straight with your soon to be wife. You've managed to become the leader of a Guild of Thieves, a Nightingale on top of that. You managed to become Harbinger of the Companions as well as unlock your dormant Lycanthropy. You started becoming the Champions of different Daedric Lords while increasing your own skills at the same time. Once you were satisfied, you kept going, turning into an Assassin. Your half of a year in the Theives Guild made you perfectly stealthy enough for getting in and out. The Dark Brotherhood called your name and you ascended to Listener. After assassinating Emperor Titus Mede II, you turned your ears to the Night Mother and bargained with her and Sithis. Anyone who you could call a friend or comrade….were not to be touched by the Dark Brotherhood. Once you were satisfied with their bargain, you then turned to study at the College of Winterhold to become a Master of all Magic, which led to you becoming the Archmage and earning yourself a contact with the most prestigious and most powerful Mages in the world, the Psjic Order. Soon, you became aware of Lord Harkon's Vampire threat and joined the Dawnguard. You eradicated the Volkihar Coven and installed a new leader who decreed only feeding on your enemies, which also sparked an alliance with the rest of the Dawnguard. Eventually, this led you to find the Elder Scroll that was needed to learn Dragonrend. After battling the World Eater and his minions, both Dragon and Undead, you ultimately saved Nirn once more. Not long after that, Miraak's cult attacked you and forced you to go to Solsthiem for answers. You defeated him and learn many forbidden secrets from Hermaeus Mora which gave you equal footing against Miraak. After winning, you restored peace to Solthiem only to return back to Skyrim and fight in a War that would restore my name. Over your five years doing all of this, you and your lover managed to collect many artifacts, uncover secrets that remain secret to the public, and bring Dragons to Kynerath's Way of the Voice."

I had to admit, listening to someone rant about my history was kind of creepy. But for some reason I felt honored that a God was actually paying attention to his accomplishments. "If I'm not mistaken," Talos continued, "Your future plans are to unite Skyrim and the Empire once more with my name restored as one of the Divines. You're striving for peace once more even though you pretty much declared war on the Aldmeri Dominion. Do you think that's wise?"

I didn't answer at first. I just looked around for a second. "I gave them a choice," I replied, "through a threat. If they attack Skyrim, they'll be annihilated. I simply bought Skyrim more time. The Thalmor may have had plans to attack Skyrim, but that was before Alduin returned and started resurrecting Dragons. They don't fear Nords, but they do fear Dragons. Their magic cannot compare to a Dragon's might and Thu'um. Having so many concentrated in Skyrim now has caused a great deal of fear on their part. I read Elenwen's documents before sending them off with her. Dragons and Gods are the only thing they fear now. Elenwen suggested that they bide their time until the concentration of Dragons thinned out. What Elenwen won't tell them is that I am the one the Dragons answer to now, not Alduin. Their foolish sense of racism won't allow them to believe her."

"There's that wisdom Akatosh spoke of," Talos spoke, "You have the wisdom that Julianos admires as well. But there's always the chance they'll try and call your bluff."

"Yeah well," I replied, "I'll take them all on if I have to. If I die, so be it. But I promise that I'll take half of them with me. It'll be the greatest war they've ever had. Even greater than the Great War."

Talos stared at me for a moment as if sizing up my truthfulness. "I have no doubt that you are prepared to fight them on your own," Talos spoke nodding, "Before I pass Judgment upon you, I would like to lay witness to your Voice. A battle between two Dragonborn."

"Very well," I spoke taking a spot several yards away. I didn't comprehend what I was about to do. I was about to battle with the greatest man of all times who managed to ascend to Godhood.

"Are you ready Dragonborn?" Talos asked.

"Of course," I replied nodding.

"Voice Only," Talos spoke, "Begin!"

"FUS RO DAH!" Both Dragonborn's boomed. The two attacks collided causing a fierce pressure of air to explode. The thunderous noise probably could be heard all over Skyrim.

"YOL TOOR SHUL!" Talos shouted.

"FIEM!" I uttered. The flames passed right through me.

"Excellent," Talos said seeing my handy work, "Not many know that shout."

"If you think that was impressive," I spoke smirking, "What until you see this one. MUL QAH DIIV!"

I was encased in a golden and red spectral armor similar to Dragonbone Armor. This armor however was nothing but a major power boost and defensive boost on my part. Talos smirked. "You should be proud Sabor. Only four beings in all of existence _ever_ learned that shout. You, Miraak, Akatosh himself, and…me. MUL QAH DIIV! Now this will be interesting." Ultimately, his Dragon Aspect form looked similar to my own only his had dragon-like wings.

"FUS RO DAH!" We both uttered. This time, the shout was three times more powerful causing an even bigger sound that shook Nirn's soil even causing some of the nearby Dragons to flinch as they were hit by the aftershock of the force alone.

"GAAN LAH HAAS!" I uttered. My vitality draining shout, in the form of a purple pulse flew straight at him.

"FUS RO!" Talos uttered. The explosion of the two caused a temporary distortion of light. Talos laughed. "You _do _have a strong Thu'um." He levitated in the air as aspect's wings carried him in the air. "Another test; you can draw a sword." Out of nowhere two Ancient spectral Dragonborns exploded into existence, one on each side of Talos. This was quite a feat as I could only summon one.

"This just got interesting," I spoke then smirked. I pulled out Dragonsbane and my own personal enchanted Blades sword, Incinerator. It caused the victim to burn if it even touched them lightly. "SU GRAH DUN! TIID KLO UL! WULD NA KEST!" This is where my mastery of the Voice showed. I combined extremely fast swordsmanship techniques, slowing time and using super fast sprinting to my advantage. Using these shouts back to back left me fatigued for a short period of time however. I took out Talos' two Ancient Dragonborns in a single swipe via decapitation.

Talos only laughed. "Impressive," He said, "Most impressive indeed. If you weren't mortal, many people would believe you were a Divine."

"I'm no Divine," I replied, "I'm just a man trying to restore peace to Tamriel."

"Yes I know that," Talos replied, "One final test Dragonborn. Then judgment will be passed."

"I'm ready," I spoke putting my two swords away.

"You may use all at your disposal to destroy my Avatar," Talos replied, "Particularly my next shout. GAAF ZOOR KIIN!" His Dragon Aspect armor began to change into something more sinister looking. His Aspect was now a Dragon! Instead of the glowing armor, he inside a spectral dragon-like entity. "This is the most powerful Shout you can achieve. It cannot be pierced and it cannot be destroyed. If you are perfectly in tune with your Voice, you can use it. Its only weakness is that you will be unable to use Shouts for a period of time afterwards and your magic reserves will be drained almost completely until you can regain it. It will have the same abilities as your Dragon Aspect. There is one shout that can combat this shout."

"The same shout," I answered, "Either that or wait until you finish with the shout." I sighed calling his bluff. "First off I'll just stop you from flying. JOOR ZAH FRUL!" His aspect was forced to land due to Dragonrend. "Paralyze you." I quickly used Mass Paralysis to disable the Aspect. I pulled out three Grand Soul gems and placed them around Talos. Then I summoned the Staff of Magnus and stuck it in the snow.

"It seems you found my Shout's weakness," Talos spoke, "Drain it of its power."

"Nope," I replied mentally activating the Staff. "I'm just taking away its protective shield." The Staff of Magnus glowed and started to cause the Soul Gems to do the same. They all shot a beam at the Aspect dismantling its protective shield. "I could tell immediately that if I used a shout against you that could potentially affect me as well. So I took that away. Now….obey! GOL HA DOV!" Talos' aspect stopped struggling to break free. "Dissipate your Aspect." Talos' protection was done with. "That's how you stop that Shout."

Talos smirked. "That was the cleverest counter attack I've ever seen," Talos replied, "Very well. I guess you have been judged by me. Accept my Gift." He allowed me to tap in the understanding of his Shout. Afterwards Talos spoke to me. "I haven't been in such an entertaining battle for a long time. If you weren't mortal, you'd be a god."

"Uhh…" I spoke.

"I know," Talos said, "But I fear that my time is almost up on this plane. So take these understandings as well. Alduin won't be pleased with this though. If you're going to strive for peace, you might as well have the god's ability to resurrect Dragons." He let the meaning and his understanding of the Dragon Resurrection shout flow to me. We've been watching you all your life Dragonborn. Kynerath is most pleased with the way you've used your Voice. Therefore, she has permitted the use of her own shout. A shout that she created that no other Dragonborn in history could learn. It seems that this shout was only destined for you and her. I am merely the carrier of this knowledge." He looked at the word wall then whispered the words. "BROD, SIL, TAH." _Clan, Soul, Pack._

BROD SIL TAH!" I shouted. Immediately, I felt my body change. It was almost as writhing as being transformed into a Werewolf. This time however, I didn't expect to find myself staring at ten of myself.

"What is going on?" I asked. My clones looked at me.

"This shout is called Divine Accumulation," Talos spoke, "It's pretty much self explanatory. It creates ten copies of the original you. You can control what they do and they'll be only obedient to the original. This shout last for one month. After that month, for one day, you'll be at your most vulnerable. You won't be able to use shouts and you'll be around fifty percent weaker until your all of your energy builds back up to perfection. The clones retain your personality, your skills, and everything the original has. All you have to do is command them to do whatever you want."

"But if there are eleven of us," One of my copies spoke, "How can we all experience what the other has?"

"The original will experience everything you all have," Talos replied, "While he does his everyday tasks or whatever he'll be doing, he'll just remember it like you would a memory. It's the ultimate power, the power of a god condensed into a shout. You'll be in eleven places at once. It'll all make sense to you once you get use to it."

"So what if one of us learns a spell or a shout?" I asked, "Will the others know it as soon as we do?"

"Yes," Talos spoke, "You're all connected. When I said that the original will know everything the copies do, I meant to state that you all are connected in the same way. Only the original has command though."

"What if one of us dies?" A copy asked, "Will we all die?"

"If the original does yes," Talos spoke, "But if the copies do, only that copy will die, but you'll all feel the death. You'll discover everything you can possibly learn about this shout through experience." Talos' avatar started to glow slightly, "Ah my time is running short. So I'll leave you with this bit of advice Dragonborn. Although the Divines and the Daedric Lords do not see eye to eye. We each hold you in high regard which is rarer than the Voice amongst non-Dragonborns. You are destined to ascend to Godhood, don't forget that. But you do know you owe who you serve your life. This shout is the only way to appease everyone. That's the only reason Kynerath blessed you with it. Right now, you are practically a God already with everything you have learned and done and I applaud you for not letting it go to your head." His Avatar's body was starting to melt away similar to how I absorb a Dragon's soul. "There are still trials for you in the future other than the War and goals you will embark on. It seems that you have been adventuring for your entire life here in Skyrim and Solsthiem. I don't think it'll stop now. You have my eternal blessing Dragonborn. I bestow upon you, the armor and weapons of Tiber Septim, the very one's I used in my mortal life. You don't have to wear it, as I know you like to sew and craft your own wear and weapons, plus your uncanny ability to collect things of interest." He snapped his fingers and instantly my Dragonscale armor was replaced with very shiny silver and gold armor in the same style as the Imperial Legion's armor in the Third Era.

"Thank you milord," I replied in disbelief.

"Aht," He said holding his now disappearing hand up, "two last gifts and I'll let you live out your life. There is a priest on his way to Skyrim from Cyrodiil. In his possession are the Knights relics of the Nine Divines. In secret, he worships all nine of us and has taken it upon himself to hide the relics from the Empire and Dominion his entire life. These relics are ancient but well preserved. He'll know everything there is about them. I want you to help start up the Knights of the Nine once more. The order died out when the Hero of Kvatch became Sheogorath. The last gift I bestow upon you is known as the Tome of Talos. It contains knowledge not even Hermaeus Mora can touch. He may be able to read the Tome, but he could never use its secrets. For every God there is a Tome that only a Dragonborn can read, with knowledge similar to the Black Books of Apochrypha. If they fall into the wrong hands, even if they can't be read, the consequences would doom Tamriel."

"How do I find them!?" I asked as Talos was becoming nothing but golden glowing smoke.

"Trust in the Nine," Talos replied in an echoed voice, "Remember this Dragonborn. You alone, have the power to bring balance to Nirn. I cannot intervene physically anymore in your life, as it would compromise a pact between the Divines and the Daedra. Good Luck…." His form became nothing but smoke which moved straight for the heavens.

Nafaalilargus looked at me. "Dovahkiin," He spoke, "The Gods have put a lot of trust in you. I pray that you don't abuse that trust. You've already done so much for this world saving it from Alduin, Miraak, and the Blood prophecy. I hope you continue with the best interest for everyone who desires peace. I'll be…checking in with you every now and then…." With that, the Dragon took off flying North once more before flying straight up, leaving Nirn with his master. I looked at the Dragons all around me. The gods had faith in me. I had to have faith in their decision. All I knew was, I had to do some major changes to my life. Talos himself called me a "living God". I looked North watching the horizon. One thought ran across my mind. _Challenge accepted, I am going to overwhelm the world before I overwhelm myself…._

…

OC submission-

Rules-

Original character only (OC's made by yourself, not from other authors from different stories unless you have permission) Can submit up to three.

Cannot kill members of different guilds unless you submit another for that purpose

All must be willing to learn from the Dragonborn, Greybeards, or original characters

Age doesn't matter.

Can be in up to two occupations (three if it's a minor career) (details below)

Name-

Race-(Nord, Imperial, Breton, Redguard, Khajiit, Argonian, Altmer, Dunmer, Bosmer, Orc)

Gender- (Male/Female)

Occupation to join: (Guild's, Armies, a new Greybeard, Blades, careers(ex: Hunter, Mercenary, Farmer)

Specialization- (Ex, Archery, Conjuration, Block)

Unique Skills- (If any)

Description- (Description of Character looks, personality, brief history, goals, etc.)

Apparel- (Such as Robes or Armor, when not in uniform of Guild)

Weapon(s)- (Anything but Daedric Artifacts or Skyrim historical artifacts (such as the Gauldur Weapons)

Items- (Self explanatory)

….

Occupations Possible-

College of Winterhold, Companions, Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Nightingales, Military of Skyrim (Pending a new name other than Stormcloaks), Stormcloaks(Ulfrics personal guard), Blades, Dawnguard, New Volkihar Clan (Details later), Morag Tong, Red Dragon Trading Company (Details Later), Dragonguard (Warriors of the Dragonborn(probably an overused term as well but oh well)).

NEW CAREERS-

Knights of the Nine

Minor Careers-

Mill Worker, Hunter, Farmer, Salesman, Shop Owner, Cultist's of Daedric Princes or Gods, Caravans.


End file.
